demonheadmasterfandomcom-20200213-history
Biogenetic Research Centre
Biogenetic Research Centre (often shortened to The BRC) is a English research centre in the village of Shellbrook, conducts high level research into the science of biologic and genetics. The centre appears in "The Demon Headmaster Strikes Again" and is the focal area to this story. Mr.Hunter and Mrs.Carter are headhunted by the centre but is really part of the Headmaster's plan to get both Dinah and Rose to the village. Building Design The BRC is located in a small English village and spans a large area mostly covered by high walls and secuirty cameras. Access to the centre is strictly limited with the gate being locked and guards patrolling the grounds to deter tresspasses. The building has a futuristic design featuring Hi-tec computer equipment and a si-fi like laboratory all conntected with security. We only see a few areas of the centre, but it is big i n size and features a second floorwhich probably have administration offices and minor laboratories. The building's architecture is old brick with dark probably slate roofing, which shows the bulding much be aged and there for a long time. it may have been a infirmary or school judging from the size and was converted no doubt rather then it being built specifically for research as it was built in a small village. Grounds The BRC is on the outskirts of the village and the majority of the land lies towards empty fields and countryside. Walls cover most of the area with a big gate blocking the drive towards the carpark and reception. The grounds arnt really landscaped and is mainly open land with a few sparse trees, this is probably for security reasons to increase range of sight as the centre may have controversial and may have had intruders and activists trying to break in and stop its operation. Dinah and Simon find a weakpoint in the centre's wall and notice that it would be easy to climb over it in a certain spot, this leads them to discover Creeper pods and evidence of the Wasp directly outside its hive. Unfortunately the certain section of wall has a camera directly above it and the Headmaster sends out his staff to apprehend them, but they both escape the way they came. Access to the area is tightly restricted with only people the Headmaster deems necessary allowed through the gates. it is possible that this was the case even before the Headmaster took over as director, judging from the amount of security already in place prior to his arrival. Reception ---- {C The reception will be the first area visitors to the centre will see and is though the doors leading from the carpark. A receptionist is stationed to greet visitors or more likey under the Headmaster's reign- helping out with commands such as spying on villagers. SPLAT ran from the laboratory after the Headmaster was defeated through a corridor and into the Reception to the awaiting Mrs.Hunter so it must be close to the lab. Laboratory ---- {C It can be presumed that the laboratory the Headmaster spends most of his time is the only one in the centre, or important enough that any other labs arnt mentioned. The lab houses the director's console which can scan DNA using the Evolution Accelerator aswell as control all the security cameras in and around the BRC's grounds. Reptiles and fish can be seen in compartments which could have been tested on to scan their DNA. Tunnel Network ---- 'The Tunnel Network' (named so on the director's console) is a series of tunnels spanning under the centre, It isnt known why the tunnels exist. They could have been a simple second exit incase of fire or made solely for testing experiments in, even though this is unorthodox and unlikey. Two doors lead to the tunnels from the laboratory. One is behind a steel door and is locked from the inside, the other is where Simon was held in a cell so could ethier be a holding block or a storage area. Two doors also lead the tunnel to the outside, one is again behind a steel door which needs a remote control to open which is given to Rose and leads to a wooded area outside the centre's walls near where Lloyd was stung. The other is deeper into the network and is a wooden flimsy door inside the Wasp's Hive which leads onto the BRC grounds. Village Relationship The villagers were set against the centre as they viewed them as playing god by experimenting. This all changed druing a village meeting where the new director- The Headmaster, hypnotized them into submission by instructing them to be hostile towards outsiders and tell anybody who asked about the BRC, "The BRC is a wonderful thing to have in the village. It's a really good neighbour". The Headmaster In the Television Series of the adaptation of "The Demon Headmaster Strikes Again" the headmaster's helicopter from "The Prime Minister's Brain" regains stability and lands in the BRC grounds, the headmaster then takes over and becomes director. {C It is "unseen" how he arrives in the book but it is obviously different since the adventure "''The Revenge of the Demon Headmaster''" happens between the end of The Prime Minster's Brain and the start of Strikes Again. Known experiments * Modifying a Creeper * Created the Giant Wasp * Created and grew Eve Location in real life The village seen in The Demon Headmaster Strikes Again' was filmed in the village of Sarratt, however the exterior scenes featuring the Research Centre were probably filmed in a neighbouring village seeing as the centre doesnt exist their in real life. It isnt know if the building opperates as a research centre or if the interior scenes were in a different building or a built set. Category:Locations Category:Demon Headmaster (Original series)